Julia the Bloodrinker
by JessicaLovezU
Summary: Two vampires transported to middle earth on a wish must now take up the burden of another worlds war and fight for their lives. They are essential to the outcome. One is tempted by darkness, the other by the bliss of death. How will they fair? Leg/OC
1. New world, New appearances

_**New story. A lord of the rings story. Kinda just got stuck in my head and wouldn't get out, so like all of my other stories, I wrote it down for you guys' opinion. Virtual cookies for those who recognize the little girls name**_

…_**...**_

"Mama!" the girl cried out in desperation.

"Claudia!"

The woman ran around the corner of the burning house to find the girl sitting there, a look of terror on her face as the fire licked towards her.

Without thinking, she ran towards her and scooped her up in her arms in one swift movement. Turning around, she cried out as a part of the roof fell in front of her. It was burning in her way of the door. Looking down at the girl in her arms, she whispered "hold on." and pushed off her feet, over the fire and in front of the door.

Raising her leg, she kicked it off its hinges and ran out into the open. Cries came from inside the mansion as she ran through towards the forest. Without looking back, she thrust herself into the safety of the forest, already hearing sirens in the distance.

_Ironic how they come in an instant when everybody's on fire but when we're being stalked, no one comes _she thought darkly.

Maybe I should back up. The woman is called Julia the blood drinker, so named because she is a vampire. The neighboring village nearby had had suspicions for years but never did anything about it. That is, until people started disappearing. She never touched them, but nevertheless the people blamed her for it. Ironically enough, it was the girl in her arms who did it.

Claudia was overcome with sickness when Julia stumbled upon her. The girl looked so pathetic laying there in front of her mothers grave, looking skin and bones. She hadn't tempted Julia at all. She pitied the girl, and the scene had pulled at the heartstrings within her. Somewhere she had buried her heart.

Claudia had looked at her with dead eyes as she laid there when she approached. Julia knew it was forbidden to make one so young, but she couldn't just let her die. Before she knew what she was doing, she had cut her wrist and let it fall down the girls throat. The girl looked confused but didn't deny what was being given to her. Slowly, she pushed herself up to the blood as Julia willed herself to not heal it.

The moment the girl lunged to attack her arm, she pulled it out of reach, letting it heal itself finally. Claudia landed with a thud on her hands and knees as her dirtied hair elongated and turned a bright shade of red. The color of blood.

It grew to reach her hips and she turned her head to look at Julia with a dazed look in her eyes. Dazed yes, but she seemed to have a spark of life within her eyes.

Julia herself could not remember when she was turned, but she was always being hunted by others. She looked down at the girl in her arms as her head hung limply in her arms. Her vampiric speed made it to where she run a mile in 1 second when she really tried.

She stopped and set Claudia down in front of the tree, then looked around to take in her surrounding. Finding that they were alone, she settled herself beside the girl and took her in her arms.

Automatically, she curled herself up against Julia's body. Sighing Julia thought to herself. _We need to move…again…I just wish…that we could be safe somewhere…I want to be anywhere but here right now…I want Claudia not to bear the same curse I do…I wish…we could be somewhere else…_

With that, she fell asleep, darkness engulfing her as the moon rose to the sky.

"Mama! Mama! Wake up!"

Immediately her eyes shot open. She felt herself falling at a rapid speed towards the ground. Her eyes shot out for Claudia and found her hovering just above her, her hair whipping straight back behind her face. Claudia's face looked panic, and, out of instinct, Julia pulled her close to her, flipping herself so her feet were straight down.

Claudia buried her face in Julia's neck as she locked her legs around Julia's waist. Julia looked down to see that the ground was coming up fast. She braced herself as she landed with a thud. Dust shooting up around them. Julia fell down to her bottom with Claudia still clutching her.

"Claudia."

Claudia didn't let go but instead started crying.

"Claudia dear, its-" She clenched her jaw as burning fire made itself known in her veins. Something was happening. Claudia's screams were falling on dead ears as a tear rolled down Julia's cheek at the pain. Then it stopped and she was left gasping along with Claudia. Claudia looked up at her and Julia's mouth dropped at her features. They had matured, as if she were an adult…25, maybe 30.

Her face held the same expression as she said "Mama…your ears…"

Julia's hand flew up to her right ear and touched it. It was pointed at the top and seemed to be soft as silk. Thinking quickly, she got up and set Claudia down, then took a deep breath in through her nose. She could smell the river.

"I've still got my abilities, what about you?"

Claudia reached down and tore a few blades of grass of the ground then held her palm flat as she concentrated on the grass. They slowly started to float upward, and she looked at Julia with a smile on her face "yep momma I still do."

Julia frowned at her and said "that's not what I meant."

"yes yes mama I know."

Claudia stilled her movements and sniffed a bit through her nose and smiled "yep!" but then furrowed her brow as if something was missing.

Julia was instantly by her side, clutching her shoulders saying "Claudia? What is it?"

Claudia looked at her with confusion written on her face. "I'm hungry momma, but not that kind of hungry. Hungry like a human, and I'm thirsty like a human to. Momma how can that be?"

Julia's mind immediately flew back to her wish last night as she took in their surroundings. They were in a clearing of some kind, the ground lush and green as if someone had taken special care of it, but it was like that everywhere. There was no way someone could have done all of this.

She looked down to see Claudia pulling on her arm and pointing to something in the trees. Her head whipped around to see a man in a large robe with a staff in his hands.

His voice rang through the clearing as he looked at them with a knowing look in his eyes. "Well now, it seems the gods have answered my call."

…_**...**_

_**Sooooo how do you like it so far? Hmm? Oh and that's Gandalf if you didn't already know**_


	2. The conversation with Gandalf the Grey

_**Ok so this is totally unfair, I completely fell in love with this story and no one reviews! This is so completely wrong, I didn't know it wasn't worth reading. Oh well, if you truly don't like it, then I will just post it for my own amusement, but I urge you to review, because that makes my plot bunnies come back with a vengeance. **_

…...

Julia stood and placed herself between the rather elderly man and Claudia, fearing what he might do. Her eyes narrowed as he spoke of the gods and said bitterly "I don't believe in gods or goddesses."

His eyes took on a twinkle of merriment as he said to her "and why, pray tell, is that my dear?"

Claudia looked up at Julia, concern on her face as she knew that her mama hated anything religious. It was true that Claudia was nearly a millennia old but she had seen some kind of need within Julia's eyes as she embraced the girl on that fateful night.

Claudia seemed to notice how far up of the ground she was and looked down. Two pale legs stood out and Claudia blushed as she saw that her dress, which used to go past her feet, now came just above her knees. It used to be rather baggy but now hugged her body in just the right spots making her curves- _wait a minute…I've got breasts… _She felt her stomach and trailed her fingers around her body to see that she now had hips.

Claudia's head snapped up when she heard her mother speak.

"I do not think that any god that truly loved its creations would allow a being like me to live in it, forever damned to be the bringer of death and destruction."

The elderly man's eyes seemed to become cautious as he chose his words carefully "what exactly do you mean by that?"

Julia passed up the question for another. "who are you and where are we? Well a better question would be.." she looked at his choice of clothing "what time are we in?"

He looked at her and answered her questions in one sentence "I am Gandalf the Grey, you are in middle earth in the third age. Also, just by judging your clothes you must be very far off in the future." He holds up a hand to stop her as he speaks "I do not want to know where from, I do not wish to change the future. Now as for the reason you are here. I called upon the gods to aid me and bring to warriors to help us in this war of ours, but I believe I made a mistake. You two are no warriors."

Claudia's chest puffed up and her face reddened in anger. Immediately, everything around her started to tremble and shake. Rocks and boulders rose in the air, ready to attack the bringer of her rash anger. Placing a hand calmly on Claudia's shoulder, the girl looked up slightly at the woman and calmed herself, making everything drop that had risen from the ground.

Gandalf watched the scene with interest, a finger set on his pursed lips thoughtfully. He wondered if the other had powers such as this, but then there was the problem of the girl, as she said, being the bringer of destruction and chaos.

Julia looked back up at Gandalf to see him deep in thought. Tilting her head to the side questioningly, she watched as expressions flew across his face. Briefly, she wondered how one man could have so many emotions within him whereas most men could barely make due with one. The jab at the fact that she was a woman and therefore unable to fight had sparked her amusement. Her against one of the strongest, fastest men there would most likely end up in his untimely death, she had a hard time controlling her strength when it came to fighting.

She quickly became bored with his silence, so she quickly spoke.

"We are possibly the most deadly warriors you can find. We are fast, heal quickly, and are strong. Although, I have no idea about Claudia anymore, she still seems to have her powers so I am guessing that all the rest of the traits are intact." She glanced briefly at Claudia who once again inspecting herself and turned her gaze back to Gandalf, who's attention was now fully on her. "However… I have a certain requirement for a special nourishment that if I ignore for very long, will make me go temporarily mad or in another instance, will make my abilities quickly dissolve."

Gandalf regarded her quietly, staring at her with curious yet cautious eyes, encouraging her to go on.

Claudia looked up at her mother quietly, she had been listening vaguely but was surprised to find that her mother was actually talking to the man. It seems her mother wanted to help. She smiled lightly but then thought about how her mother had to feed every month, lest she starve herself. Claudia's appetite had been more intense than that, she had to feed on at least 2 every day.

_Well I used to…I have no idea if ill need to now. _

When Julia didn't speak, Claudia took it upon herself to answer. "She needs blood to live." Gandalf looked at her strangely, as if it were obvious but Claudia shook her head knowing what he thought. "Not in that way, she is what you would call a vampire, blood drinker if you will." She could feel Gandalf's alarm at this news as he looked at Julia. There had been rumors, stories of blood drinkers, they were said to hold unnatural strength that could break you like a blade of grass, and speed fast enough to only see a blur as they pass, but in the stories, they were completely evil, said to only bring death.

When she saw another array of emotions pass his face as he stared at her, Julia sighed and said "I do not require much blood and I don't require it everyday. I feed once a full moon as you would say and feed from a multitude of creatures so as not to disturb mortals."

He seemed to relax at this and couldn't help but inquire "Would you have the same gifts as this young girl." His eyes flicked appreciatively to Claudia which made the girls chest swell with pride.

She glanced briefly at Claudia and shook her head.

"No I do not. I have another….interesting…gift as you say.." Her hesitation at speaking with this man seemed to grow exponentially as she grew nearer and nearer to explaining her own ability. In short, it created a colossal mess and was completely horrific when turned against another.

She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes from the stranger as Claudia tensed by her and raised an arm to touch her shoulder. Still not used to Claudia's size she whipped her head to her side to glare at her and Claudia stiffened at the amount of poison sent through that glare. It softened a bit on contact but it still was left in Claudia's memory just waiting for a chance to kick her when she was down.

Gandalf the Grey called out to her "Why don't you girls join me, I'm just on my way to Rivendale to meet with an old friend. Together, we shall decide if you girls are truly able to help with this war.

With that being said, he turned around and started to walk towards the forest at a slow pace.

.:.

_-gasp!- another story updated in the same week? I must be completely out of my mind! Lolz really guys, tell me if you liked it or not. _


End file.
